totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konkurs talentów na środku jeziora, poważnie?
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 10 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Niekorzystna nocna pogoda sprawiła, że mój domek troszkę zasypało... Z tego powodu postanowiłem zatrudnić uczestników do odśnieżenia go w ramach wyzwania ;) Wielu się to nie podobało, a szczególnie Thomasowi. Isabella była już zbytnio wkurzona przez Fatiha. Ostatecznie drużyna Reniferów wygrała wyzwanie i pojechała na nagrodę. A co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Nie przegapcie... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Pokój dziewczyn Sierra układała sobie włosy, a Tatiana pisała liścik. '''Sierra: '''Piszesz list do kogoś? :) '''Tatiana: '''Dokładnie. '''Sierra: '''Chodzi o tego gościa, którego poznałaś? '''Tatiana: '''No tak... :/ Muszę do niego wysyłać każdego dnia list, a nie chce mi się tego dalej ciągnąć. Thomas by się wkurzył jakby się o tym dowiedział. '''Sierra: '''Dlaczego z nim nie zerwiesz? '''Tatiana: '''Nie mogę. Nie daje mi wyboru :/ Nie skończyłoby się to dla mnie za dobrze. '''Sierra: '''Ooo! Czyli on cię zmusza do chodzenia z tobą? '''Tatiana: '''Tak jakby. '''Sierra: '''Co za kretyn... Ja bym mu już dała nauczkę. '''Tatiana: '''To nie takie łatwe. '''Sierra: '''Nom :/ Ciekawe kiedy wrócą z tej nagrody :) Do pokoju wchodzą Emily, Isabella, Tina i Julia. '''Tina: '''Ależ to był koncert! Wo!!! :D '''Emily: '''Uspokój się... Wcale nie był taki fajny ;p '''Isabella: '''Bywałam na lepszych. ;D '''Tina: '''Cóż, nic nie poradzę, że się nie znacie! :P JUHU!!! :D '''Tatiana: '''Tak więc zdania podzielone. :) '''Sierra: '''Julka, a tobie jak się podobało? '''Julia: '''Nie lubię tego typu muzyki, ale miałam zajęcie. Pospacerowałam sobie z Severinem :) '''Sierra: '''To wspaniale! :D '''Isabella: '''Ta... wspaniale :/ '''Tatiana: '''Coś nie tak Isa? '''Isabella: '''Szkoda gadać o tym kimś. Oby spotkała go dobra karma... -.- '''Tina: '''Hmmm... '''Tina: Trochę posunęłam się za daleko... Chciałam jej tylko dać nauczkę, ale teraz to będzie ciężko odwrócić :/ Pokój chłopaków Ben: 'Severin, chcesz powiedzieć, że nie byłeś na koncercie? '''Severin: '''Nie. Trochę na własną rękę opuściliśmy drużynę... W ostatniej chwili zdążyliśmy na samolot xDDD '''Thomas: '''To mieliście fuksa xD '''Ben: '''I to wielkiego xD '''Severin: '''Całe szczęście, że ominęliśmy centrum handlowe, bo nie byłoby nas teraz. :P A jak u was było? '''Thomas: '''Szkoda gadać... Musiałem wyciągnąć Patricka z kibla, bo do niego wpadł xDDD '''Severin: '''Jak? xD '''Thomas: '''Nie wiem, ale wpadł xDDD '''Ben: '''DJ, a tobie jak się podobał koncert? DJ był cały zapłakany. '''Ben: '''Co jest? '''Severin: '''No właśnie, co jest? '''DJ: '''Bo tam... tam... tam... widziałem pewną panią, która przypominała mi moją mamę! Tęsknię za nią :( Severin go zaczął pocieszać. '''Severin: '''Spoko ziom. Ona pewnie chciałaby, byś był tu jak najdłużej. '''DJ: '''Tęsknię :/ '''Ben: '''A gdzie w ogóle podziały się staruszki? Głodny jestem! Nagle do pokoju wszedł Fatih i rzucił każdemu zapiekankę. '''Fatih: '''Ktoś tu mówił, że jest głodny? ;) Smacznego. Zaczęli jeść. '''Ben: '''Ależ dobra! Fajny dobór przypraw <3 DJ się jeszcze bardziej popłakał. '''Severin: '''Co znowu? :/ '''DJ: '''To smakuje, jak z kuchni mamusi! Brak mi jej :/ '''Thomas: '''Współczuję koleś. Ciekawe co porabia nas śmierdziuch... xD Za olbrzymią skałą Do Andreasa dołączył Patrick. '''Andreas: '''No i co tak długo!? Andreas go powąchał. '''Andreas: '''I czemu tak ohydnie cuchniesz!? -.- '''Patrick: '''Wolę pozostawić to bez komentarza. '''Andreas: '''Dobra. Doszły mnie ponoć słuchy, że dowiedzieli się tym, że ja stałem za poprzednimi eliminacjami? xD '''Patrick: '''Dokładnie i co robimy? '''Andreas: '''Robimy? Nie my... Tylko Ty! ;) '''Patrick: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Andreas: '''Dziś ty udowodnij coś śmierdziuchu! Dasz sobie radę? (please) '''Patrick: '''Chyba myślę, że tak... :/ '''Andreas: '''To dobrze. Miłego dnia ;) Andreas poszedł. '''Patrick: '''Pewnie, że tak ;) '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Uwaga! Zbiórka przy wpół zamarzniętym jeziorze... szybko!!! Wyzwanie Uczestnicy przybyli na miejsce zbiórki, gdzie staruszki odpaliły szampany i wiele dekoracji. '''Staruszka nr 1: '''I ile za takie coś wpadnie do kieszeni? ;) '''Chris: '''Hmmm... '''Staruszka nr 2: '''A od kiedy ci tak na pieniądzach zależy? xDDD '''Staruszka nr 1: '''Mi? Ja po prostu zbieram dla swoich dzieci <3 '''Staruszka nr 2: '''Tak... Jasne xD '''Chris: '''Teraz mówię JA! Taak! Dziś rozegramy konkurs talentów! Pierwszy na tej pustynnej Syberii! '''Thomas: '''No dobra, ale gdzie ta pojebana scena? xD '''Chris: '''Heh, ona jest... tam! Chris wskazał na niewielką krę na środku jeziora otoczona lodowatą wodą. '''Uczestnicy: '''Poważnie Chris!? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie! Pewnie pamiętacie 19 odc. PBP i dziką skałę... Dziś właściwie będzie podobnie, ale tylko dwa występy! Każda drużyna ma 30 minut na wytypowanie jednej osoby, która przedstawi swój talent na tej krze, do której dopłynie na łódce. Osoba, która najbardziej przekona nasze JURY wygra dla drużyny nietykalność, a przegrani pożegnają zawodnika. ;) Jakieś pytania? '''DJ: '''Tak! Mógłbym zrezygnować!? '''Renifery: '''DJ, nie! :/ '''DJ: '''Nie mogę się odnaleźć w tym programie, a w dodatku bardzo tęsknię za swoją mamą :( Wybaczcie koledzy, ale tak chyba będzie lepiej :/ '''Severin: '''Powodzenia. '''Chris: '''Dobra... To udaj się do armaty wstydu! DJ sobie poszedł. '''Chris: '''Renifery... osłabienie już na wstępie xD No cóż, macie 30 minut! :P Przygotowania - Renifery Severin dołączył do drużyny. '''Julia: '''I nie zmienił zdania? '''Severin: '''Niestety. Szkoda, ale przynajmniej wróci do domu. '''Julia: '''Prawda. Jaki ty jesteś troskliwy! <3 Julia dała mu całusa w policzek. '''Tina: '''Dajmy z siebie wszystko! Nie pozwolę byśmy dziś stracili drugą osobę. '''Isabella: '''Boisz się, że będziesz następna? ;) Tina popchała Isabellę w zaspę. Fatih pomógł wstać Isabelli. Po czym ona przywaliła mu w twarz. '''Emily: '''To musiało boleć ;p '''Fatih: Kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bycie pomocnym może być bolesne... Tina: '''Pozwólcie, że ja wybiorę osobę :) '''Isabella: '''A dlaczego właśnie ty?! -.- '''Emily: '''Właśnie? :) '''Tina: '''Chcę jak najlepiej dla dobra drużyny. Poza tym nie planuję występować. Kto jest za? Większość przytaknęła jej (Severin, Julia, Fatih). '''Isabella: '''Grr... Nie mam zamiaru w takim razie pokazywać swojego "talentu". Możesz mnie wykreślić. '''Emily: '''Ja też podziękuję. '''Tina: '''Aha... ;-; Severin, co byś pokazał? '''Severin: '''Pokazałbym moją umiejętność językową. Zaczął mówić w różnych językach co 10 sekund. '''Tina: '''No... ale to raczej nie przejdzie ;/ '''Julia: '''Wg mnie by przeszło! Nie znam takiej drugiej osoby z taką znajomością języków :) '''Tina: '''Nie było złe, ale wiesz... A co powiedzą Isa i Emily na temat tej próby? ;) '''Isabella: '''Przecież to ty je oceniasz :) '''Emily: '''Powiedziałaś tak, więc ci nie przeszkadzamy ;) '''Tina: '''No comment... Fatih, a ty? '''Fatih: '''Chodźcie do stołówki ;) Poszli za nim. Przygotowania - Niedźwiedzie Większa część drużyny Niedźwiedzi (Patrick, Andreas, Sierra i Ben) hałasowała rozmowami i słuchaniem muzyki. '''Thomas: '''Dobra! Zamknąć się, bo mamy mało czasu!!! Zrobiła się cisza. '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki Thomas ;* Musimy szybko kogoś wytypować do wyzwania. '''Ben: '''Może ty wystartujesz? Pięknie śpiewasz. '''Tatiana: '''Mogłabym, ale dziś jestem przeziębiona :/ '''Sierra: '''Oj... Niedobrze :/ '''Tatiana: '''Ktoś inny nie może również? '''Andreas: '''Ja nie mogę! Ostatnio się skompromitowałem, więc wolę sobie darować! '''Patrick: '''Ja też nie mogę :/ Mam problem mięśniem, sorry! '''Thomas: '''Co ty pierdolisz?! xD '''Patrick: '''Mówię poważnie. Thomas kopnął Patricka w tyłek. '''Thomas: '''Już ci lepiej? :P '''Patrick: '''Aua!!!!!! ... '''Thomas: '''Dobra. Ja mogę zaprezentować się pierwszy w sumie. '''Tatiana: '''Proszę :) Thomas wyjął ze schowka swoją gitarę basową i zagrał na niej solówek. Drużyna biła brawo. '''Tatiana: '''Wow! Fantastycznie Thomas! <3 '''Thomas: '''Spk ;* Ben, Sierra pobijcie mnie, bo nie chce mi się występować xD '''Tatiana: '''To teraz... Sierra! '''Sierra: '''Do lasu idźmy ;) '''Reszta drużyny: '''Ok. Przygotowania - Renifery Fatih wyjął z piekarnika zapiekanki i podał innym. '''Fatih: '''Mój autorski przepis :) '''Tina: '''No... wygląda apetycznie! A jak smakuje? Tina kosztuje. '''Tina: '''Mniam. Dobre! '''Isabella: '''Dobre? Nigdy nie jadłam czegoś tak paskudnego! -.- '''Severin: '''Przecież nawet nie spróbowałam... Dobra robota Fatih! '''Fatih: '''Spk. '''Tina: '''A ty Julka? '''Julia: '''A ja uważam, że nadaje się :) '''Tina: '''Chodziło mi o twoją próbę :) '''Julia: '''Aaa! To chodźcie, bo płótno mam w pokoju. '''Tina: '''Spk. Przygotowania - Niedźwiedzie Tatiana z drużyną dotarli do lasu. '''Tatiana: '''Dobra Sierra! To co pokażesz? '''Andreas: '''Najlepiej niech cycki pokaże xD '''Patrick: '''Heh xD '''Tatiana: '''Ej! -.- '''Andreas i Patrick: '''Heh xD Thomas stał za ich placami. '''Andreas i Patrick: '''O nie! I obydwóm podstawił haka. '''Thomas: '''Nie obijać się lenie! Patrick, mógłbyś się umyć! xD '''Tatiana: '''Gdzie ta Sierra? '''Ben: '''Patrzmy w górę to się dowiemy :) Wszyscy popatrzyli w góry i widzieli wiszącą Sierrę na gałęzi drzewa. '''Sierra: '''I jak!? Potrafię jeszcze przez godzinę tak wisieć! :) '''Tatiana: '''Przecież tam nie ma gałęzi... Tylko kra! '''Sierra: '''Faktycznie, ale jestem głupia xD Sierra zeskoczyła z drzewa. '''Sierra: '''Zapomniało mi się. '''Tatiana: '''Nic nie szkodzi. Ben, teraz ty. '''Ben: '''Dobra... Choć wg mnie to Thomas powinien nas reprezentować. '''Thomas: '''E tam! Jak sobie poradzisz to ty! '''Ben: '''No nie wiem... To gotowi? '''Sierra, Tatiana i Thomas: '''Tak! Ben wyjął z kieszeni liścia, przyłożył go do ust i zaczął na nim grać piękne melodie. Wszyscy byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem. '''Thomas: '''Ziom, ty powinieneś wystąpić! '''Ben: '''Nie jestem przekonany. Ty dasz sobie bardziej radę. '''Thomas: '''Zasługujesz na to przecież :P Prawda? '''Tatiana: '''Dokładnie. Super ci to wyszło! '''Sierra: '''Wspaniale! :D '''Ben: '''Nie. Wybaczcie, ale nie chcę... Przecież Thomas, twój występ bardziej na to zasługuje. '''Thomas: '''Jak chcesz. Twój wybór. '''Ben: '''Teraz sobie pójdę po coś do jedzenia na talent show. Ben poszedł. '''Thomas: O co mu chodzi? Przecież był kurde o wiele lepszy ode mnie... Przygotowania - Renifery Drużyna z zainteresowaniem obserwowała to, co Julia maluje farbami. Tina: 'Wo!!! To coś wygląda... '''Severin: '''Za chwilę nabierze kształtów ;) '''Tina: '''Już nabrało... cudowne! '''Fatih: '''Ależ ma talent. '''Emily: '''Najważniejsze, że zachowuje spokój. '''Tina: '''Ta... To najważniejsze :P '''Julia: '''Skończyłam! Pokazała namalowany obraz. '''Tina: '''Nic dodać, nic ująć... Wystąpisz. '''Julia: '''Serio? xD '''Tina: '''Serio, uda ci się. '''Julia: '''Nie zawiodę was. Przygotowania - Niedźwiedzie Ben wyszedł ze stołówki z całą masą żarcia. Wtem zobaczył płaczącego Patricka. '''Ben: '''Patrick? Opuścił jedzenie i podszedł do niego. '''Ben: '''Co się dzieje? :/ '''Patrick: '''Straszne! :'( Andreas mnie zmanipulował i nie mogę się od niego uwolnić :/ '''Ben: '''Jak nie możesz? Pokaż może, że nie jesteś jego pionkiem! '''Patrick: '''Nie dam rady... On mnie wykończy :/ '''Ben: '''E tam. Powiedz, co kombinuje to pomożemy ci. '''Patrick: '''Będzie chciał was wszystkich wyeliminować jeden po drugim... On ma sojusz z Severinem z drużyny przeciwnej. Przez co manipuluje również tamtą drużyną :/ '''Ben: '''To trzeba nich ostrzec... I nie martw się, on się nie dowie. Coś jeszcze? '''Patrick: '''Tak :'( Powiedział, że twój talent jest beznadziejny i tandetny... Nabija się z ciebie -.- '''Ben: '''Ach tak!? Niech tylko go... -.- '''Patrick: '''Nie siłą :/ Pokaż na scenie, że się mylił! '''Ben: '''Pokażę mu tak, jak pożałuje co powiedział. Ben pobiegł. '''Patrick: '''Faktycznie powinienem się umyć, bo za chwilę zaczynają xDDDD Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam na kolejnej odsłonie konkursu talentów! Tym razem na środku jeziora syberyjskiej kry! Julia i Thomas już wsiadają do łódek. Ben do nich biegnie. '''Thomas: '''Co tak biegniesz? xD '''Ben: '''Thomas, zamieńmy się! Wystąpię. '''Thomas: '''No i to rozumiem! :) Thomas przybił piątkę z nim. Po czym Ben wsiadł do łódki i wspólnie z Julią płynęli do kry. Vivat było słychać z obydwu drużyn. '''Chris: '''W jury są dziś: Ja, czyli was Chris McLean oraz obie staruszki! '''Staruszka nr 4: '''Byle nie było tańcu i śpiewu, bo to jest już nudne... '''Staruszka nr 3: '''CO ty gadasz!? :O Kocham śpiewanie! Najlepsze te z naszego dzieciństwa! Zaczęła fałszować jedną z nich. Staruszka nr 4 i Chris zatkali uszy. '''Chris: '''Będziemy oceniać w skali 1-10! A jako pierwsza się zaprezentuje... artystka Julia (Team Reniferów)! Staruszki i Chris, a także uczestnicy byli wpatrzeni w krę na środku jeziora. Julia przed zaczęciem malowania starała się o utrzymanie równowagi płótna, które się ślizgało. '''Julia: '''Spokojnie... Teraz powinno być dobrze. To zaczynam... Julia zaczęła swoje malowanie. '''Chris: '''Ooo! Ciekawe co to może być... '''Staruszka nr 4: 'Ślepy na młodość? Przecież to jest droga mleczna! '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Sama jesteś droga mleczna! Nawet wnuk mojej siostry, by wiedział, że to ścieżka jakiegoś parku :P '''Chris: '''Cii... Julii obraz już prawie był skończony. Severin był zaskoczony tym co zobaczył na obrazie. '''Severin: '''Byłem tam z Julią na spacerze :O '''Fatih: '''Wtedy, kiedy my na koncercie? '''Severin: '''Tak. '''Fatih: '''No, no... Wow! Julia skończyła swój obraz. '''Julia: '''I jak? To uliczka, która mi ostatnio utkwiła w pamięci <3 '''Severin: '''Ach! <3 Chris oraz staruszki bili brawo. '''Chris: '''Kreatywne, aż do bólu xD Oceny? '''Staruszka nr 3: '''9/10! '''Staruszka nr 4: '''9/10! '''Chris: '''7/10! Łączny wynik to 25/30!!! '''Renifery: '''Brawo Julia! :D '''Chris: '''Czy Ben (Team Niedźwiedzi) ją pokona? Oto czas na jego występ! Ben bezpiecznie stanął na krze. Po czym wyjął liścia i zacząć grać. Drużyna Reniferów była w szoku. '''Chris: '''No... Fajnie mu to wychodzi :O '''Staruszka nr 3: '''Pięknie gra ten grubasek, aż się wzruszę za chwilę! '''Staruszka nr 4: '''Fajnie, że są jeszcze takie zdolne dzieciaki! '''Chris: '''Ależ daje czadu! :) '''Tatiana: '''Dobrze ci idzie Ben! '''Sierra: '''Taak!!! Patrick lekko się od nich oddalił i schował się z krzakami. Ulepił śnieżkę i strzelił nią z procy. '''Chris: '''A teraz końcówka! Ben kończył grać na liściu swój utwór, gdy nagle dostał śnieżką prosto buzię. I nie dokończył gry. '''Thomas: '''Co się tam kurwa stało!? Czemu on nie gra? Tatiana wzruszyła ramionami. '''Sierra: '''Ben, graj dalej! Ben próbował, ale już nie potrafił. '''Ben: '''Nie mogę... (kaszle) '''Chris: '''Zawiodłem się... A było tak magicznie przed chwilą... Oceny? '''Staruszka nr 3: '''10/10! '''Staruszka nr 4: '''10/10! '''Chris: '''4/10... na mogło być wyżej gdyby nie końcówka! Razem 24/30, czyli Renifery dziś wygrywają!!! :D '''Renifery: '''Taak!!! :D Ben doszedł do drużyny. '''Tatiana: '''Co się tam stało? '''Ben: '''Sam nie wiem. Wybaczcie... :/ Odszedł. '''Ben: TO wszystko sprawka Andreasa na pewno... Chciał bym się skompromitował i tak wyszło! Eh... Na szczęście na ceremonii już go wyeliminujemy. Chris: '''Niedźwiedzie - na ceremonię, wyeliminujecie kogoś :P '''Thomas: '''JPRDL... -.- Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam Niedźwiedzie! To wasza kolejna ceremonia z rzędu! <3 Emocje coraz większe! Ben, czujesz się winny? '''Ben: '''Wolę to pozostawić bez komentarza :/ Wiem kto za tym stał. '''Chris: '''Tak czy inaczej głosy zostały już oddane! Dziś pianki otrzymują... ... ... ... ..Thomas! ... ..Tatiana! ... ... ..Sierra! Jak i również... ... ... ... ... ... ..Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Dziękuję! ;D '''Chris: '''Zostało dwóch zawodników. Ben (zawaliłem wyzwanie... nieładnie) i Andreas (który knuje i knuje... też nieładnie). Jednak stosunkiem głosów 3-2-1 odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..BEN! '''Ben: '''CO!? :O Od kogo dostałem 2 inne głosy!? '''Sierra: '''Właśnie! Coś mi tutaj nie gra! '''Chris: '''Dostałeś 3 głosy i wypadasz z gry... proste! '''Ben: '''To pomyłka! Patrick, powiedz im! '''Patrick: '''A co Ci właściwie chodzi? Powodzenia Ben ;D '''Ben: '''Przecież ty... TY! -.- Chris pstryknął palcem, a staruszki zabrały go. ... Ben pojawił się w armacie. '''Ben: '''Mogę coś powiedzieć na koniec? Chris wcisnął przycisk i wystrzelił Bena. '''Chris: '''Nie xDDDDDDD Dziś opuściła nas dwójka... :D Kto wyleci następny? Dowiedzie się tego w kolejnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu